Saber (Musashi Miyamoto)
Summary Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant available for summoning in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Musashi Miyamoto (宮本武蔵, Miyamoto Musashi), with her full name being Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu (新免武蔵守藤原玄信しんめんむさしのかみふじわらのはるのぶ, Harunobu Fujiwara of the Shinmen clan, Keeper of Musashi). Renowned as the strongest and most legendary swordsman in the history of Japan, he founded the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流) style of swordsmanship that involves wielding both a katana and a wakizashi at once. However, although Musashi is recorded as man in the established timeline of Fate/Grand Order, this Musashi came from another timeline during the fall of a Quantum Time-Lock, forcing her to leyshift through random timelines before finally coming to Chaldea. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, at least 7-A with Six Realms Five Planes - The Divine Figure of Kurikara Name: Saber, Miyamoto Musashi, Shinmen Musashi no Kami Fujiwara no Harunobu Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Summoned at her prime, likely in her 20s Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant, Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Energy Projection (Can slash foes from a distance with sword beams), Summoning via her Noble Phantasm, Resistance to Magic and magic-based effects, such as Spatial Manipulation and Petrification, Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Conventional Weapons, Can enter Spirit Form, Fate Manipulation (Can limit all possible futures to the one she desires), and Regeneration (Mid-Low; All Servants have basic regenerative abilities) Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Has B-Rank Strength, putting her on par with King Arthur under Shirou), at least Mountain level with her Noble Phantasm (As a A rank Anti Unit Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Enfer Château D'If) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Has B-Rank Agility, making her comparable to King Arthur under Rin) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least City Class physically, higher with her Noble Phantasm Durability: At least City level (Has B-Rank Endurance, putting her on par with King Arthur and can withstand the force of her own strikes), Immune to conventional weapons Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as she has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range normally, Several dozen meters with her sword beams and Noble Phantasm Standard Equipment: Her katana and wakizashi Intelligence: Musashi is the single most renowned swordswoman in Japan, being the founder of her legendary two-sword style and defeating her version of Sasaki Kojiro, whose technique was so sublime that he treads into the realm of True Magic with only pure swordsmanship. She is also said to have achieved the ultimate mental state a swordsman can obtain, thus being recognized as invincible amongst swordsman of her era, with her methodology, philosophy, and martial technique being studied well into the modern day by kenjutsu enthusiasts. Weaknesses: Musashi cannot attack while in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Six Realms Five Planes, The Divine Figure of Kurikara ( 六道五輪・倶利伽羅天象ろくどうごりん・くりからてんしょう, Rokudō Gōrin - Kurikara Tenshō): is the Noble Phantasm of Miyamoto Musashi. Representing the pinnacle of her swordsmanship, she summons a being akin to an asura to strike her enemy multiple times before she raises her own blade into the air, filling it with her own power to extend its length across a massive distance before bringing it down on her foe. Class Skills * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Musashi possesses a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her immune to any spell cast by modern magi and even nullifying spells from the Age of Gods. However, it can be overcome with a sufficiently powerful spell with incredible amounts of Mystery. Personal Skills * Empyrean Eye (天眼, Tengan) is a Mystic Eye ability that permits the resolution of a desired result as "inevitable," by way of committing the entirety of the user's existence to the act of achieving the outcome. Musashi's Empyrean Eye is particularly strong as she possesses an A-Rank in this ability. She primarily uses this ability to define "such and such location should be cut" (i.e. that a person's right arm should be cut off) of the set of all possible methods and means available to her, the most efficient path toward this particular outcome -- "without waste, a single slice that inevitably falls" (無駄のない、時間と空間をねじ伏せる一刀, lit. "Without waste, a single slice that pins down time and space"; that is, the ability defines that a particular movement through a particular space at a particular time is the only permissible outcome). To rephrase, this is an ability that focuses "the means to an end" to "a single solution"; an ability that effects the restriction of all possible futures to a "single outcome." * Fifth Form (第五勢, Daigo-zei): A skill whose canon effects are currently unknown, but it doubles the number of hits Musashi deals in-game, implying that this skill reflects the full use of her famous two-sword style. * Nothingness (無空, Mukou) A skill that represents the ultimate mental state a swordsman can obtain, being achieved only by swordsmen of the highest order. It corresponds to the concept of suigetsu of the Yagyū Shinkage-ryū. One is nothing, thus invincible, rendering her immune to mental interference. Only a swordsman who has reached the infinite mental state can perceive this. Gallery File:Musashi FGO.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Samurai Category:Fate Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7